Delete's Daughter
by Jessica12357
Summary: While in R Fair City, the Cybersquad search for Delete's daughter, who has gotten lost.
1. At R Fair City

Delete's Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except Georgette. Please do not copy her.

The reason this story is T is because of a comment made in the next chapter. (You'll see)

Ch. 1

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" That was the sound of the Cybersquad's joyous screams as the Tremendous Tumbler roller coaster took an immense 15 cyberfoot drop. Well, the Earthlies' screams were; poor Digit's was out of pure terror. The coaster dipped, curved, and looped until it eventually came to a stop, much to Digit's relief. "All right!" Matt cried. "That was awesome! Let's do it again!" "I don't think so, Matt," said Jackie. "Look at Poor Digit!"

Digit was staggering around dizzily. "I…can't…see…where…I'm…going!" he cried, until he finally collapsed. Inez laughed. "Poor Didge! Let's take a break from rides and play some games instead." Everyone thought this was a good idea, so they headed towards the Midway.

R Fair City was a truly wondrous place. Not only did it suggest a fun atmosphere with sugary, sometimes salty smells and colored lights, but as the name implied, everyone who plays a game has an equal chance of winning (except for when Madame Incognita showed up, but that's a different story.) The only problem? Deciding which one to play first! "How about the Balloon Pop?" suggested Inez. "Boring!" said Matt. "The Clown Toss!" "No way! Four of a Kind!" said Jackie. As the kids debated over which one to play, Digit's eyes secured on an area in the distance, because two familiar figures were visible: Buzz and Delete! Panicked, he herded the kids behind a nearby tent. "What gives, Didge?" Matt asked. Digit pointed towards Buzz and Delete.

"What are Buzz and Delete doing here?" Jackie asked. "I don't know," said Matt, "but it can't be good!" Digit grimaced. "I bet my circuits Hacker's close behind!" "We need a way to eavesdrop," said Inez. Her _abuela _cautioned her against eavesdropping, but Inez figured this was an emergency. "How do we do that, Nezzie?" asked Matt. "First of all, DON'T CALL ME NEZZIE. Second, there's a spare clown costume on that barrel!" Unfortunately for Digit, he was the only one small enough to fit in it. Donning the wig and makeup (not to mention a pair of uncomfortable shoes and tacky garb) he walked across the Midway undetected. Clowns were a common sight in R Fair City, so Buzz and Delete didn't take much note.

"What? Whattaya mean ya lost her?" Buzz exclaimed, waving his arms frantically. Delete was wringing his hands nervously and on the verge of tears. "I dunno, Buzzy! We were walkin' up here and the next thing I know, she's gone!" Finally the tears spilled out onto the ground. "Now calm down, Dee Dee!" Buzz assured. "She's gotta be around here somewhere!" "I hope so," Delete sobbed. "She _is _my only daughter!"


	2. Buzz and Delete Confess

Note from author: The naturally part of this story is suggesting about childbirth, so that's why this story is T. But beside that this story is clean. Also, Georgette (who will turn up in the next chapter) and Wicked's bots (who will be introduced in a prequel in a future story) are the only characters I own, so please DON'T COPY THEM. Thank you.

Ch.2

Digit so wanted to scream out, "WHAT!" at that moment at the mention of "daughter", but instead he hurried across to tell the Earthlies what he had heard. Unfortunately, he tripped on his big clumsy shoes, and his wig fell off, blowing his cover. Buzz and Delete saw him, and their mouths dropped open in surprise. "Digit?" They scrambled to seize him, but the Cybersquad jumped in just in time to defend their feathered buddy.

"Get away from him!" Matt demanded. "Eh, he's a waste of our time already!" Buzz spat. "We got more important things ta take care of!" "What's Hacker up to this time?" Jackie groaned. Buzz and Delete were at a loss for words. Hacker had been changing lately, and evil wasn't really a priority. "Can I say something?" Digit said out of the blue. Everyone looked at him. "Thank you. I think Delete's got a problem. Right, Delete?" Delete's normally blue-green metallic face brightened to a crimson. "Well, um, I…" "Spit it out, Dee Dee!" said Buzz, giving him a sharp nudge. "Besides, the boss isn't interested in all that tyranny junk, remember?"

"Okay, okay!" Delete sighed. "I…need to find my…" He paused embarrassedly. "Your what?" asked Inez. "I need to find my daughter!" Delete finished quickly. Simultaneously, all the kids' mouths dropped open in surprise. "Your _daughter?"_ they said in unison. Delete nodded. "Ya see, Wicked has these two _really _cute girl bots, and Buzzy and I have been doing some, shall we say, catching up." Buzz and Delete each held out their left hand, revealing their wedding bands. Matt felt like throwing up. "But how do you have children?" Jackie asked. Buzz and Delete looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Buzz asked. "Like do you build them?" Inez asked.

Buzz and Delete knew the kids were from the real world, but they understood even at their age Jackie, Matt, and Inez weren't supposed to learn this kind of stuff. They shifted uncomfortably, blushing slightly. "Well, umm…it kinda happens…naturally," Delete said with an embarrassed grin. Inez cocked an eyebrow up. "_Naturally?_" Digit understood, though. "Umm…you'll learn one of these days, Earthlies. So what's this with Hacker changing?"

"After his last failure," Buzz began," the boss started thinkin', and, uh, he really doesn't care about all that takin' over Motherboard and all that now. How do ya think we started seein' Wicked's bots?" "Don't tell me. Hacker and Wicked are in love again? This time for real?" They nodded. "So would you _please, please_ help me?" Delete pleaded. "I love Georgette with all my heart! She's so tiny, who knows where she is!" The Cybersquad huddled together, pointing out the logistics of the situation silently.

After what seemed liked an hour (although it was really only 20 seconds), the Cybersquad faced them, smiling. "If what you're saying is true, Delete," said Inez, "then we'll help!" "Oh thank you, thank you!" Delete gushed. He hugged the girls, since Matt dodged his arms the second before. "What are we waitin' for? Let's find Georgette!" Digit exclaimed.


	3. Jackie the Hero

The Cybersquad each went in a different direction. Inez investigated each game booth, Matt looked around the rides, Digit checked the concessions (without getting too distracted by the smell of fresh popcorn ), and Jackie examined all other miscellaneous attractions. But there weren't any females that even favored Delete.

"Jax, have you found Georgette yet?" Matt asked via Skwak Pad. "Not yet, and I'm running out of places to look!" Jackie responded. "But I-" Suddenly Jackie stopped. She was at the entrance to the Haunted House and thought she saw something. "Hang on a sec, Matt." She put the Skwak in her pocket and proceeded through the fake cobwebs and cheesy special effects to see if she could see-"Whoa!" Jackie cried. She saw it again. A small figure with antennae darted past her path, as if in a frightened manner. Was it another lame hoax rigged up just to scare people… or a real Cybercitizen?

"Jumpin' Jax is on the case!" Jackie declared dramatically. She ran across the crooked floor boards into the room. It appeared to be a library you'd find in an ancient Victorian mansion. The book cases seemed to be cybermiles high, not a single book misplaced. Old velvet furniture aligned in the center with an old lantern sitting on a table. "This place is pretty cool," Jackie whispered to herself. _And pretty creepy, _she thought, _no matter how fake the effects are. _She glanced at a tall ladder on the bookcase. "Maybe I could use this to get a better view!" She climbed up, and looked below. Nothing special caught her eye…except for a small bit of pink sticking out from an armchair.

"Bingo!" Jackie jumped to the floor, and crouched to look under the chair. Suddenly a young voice cried, "Please don't hurt me! Just leave me alone!" By the sound of the voice, the figure couldn't have been any older than three. "I'm not here to hurt you," Jackie said soothingly. The figure crawled out. "You're not?" It was a very little girl bot with a head flowing with lots of black curls bifurcated by two pink barrettes. Her "skin" so to speak, since she was metal, was a faint blue-green, and she wore a pretty pink dress (the pink Jackie had saw) with purple polka dots and shiny patent leather Mary Janes. She was so adorable, and in the face Jackie noticed (nix the long curly eyelashes) she looked exactly like Delete!

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Georgette, would it?" Jackie asked. Georgette looked down at her feet. "My daddy says I don't talk to strangers." "You can trust me," said Jackie. "I'm from Earth, but I work for Motherboard. In fact, your daddy sent my friends and me to look for you!" "He did?" Georgette asked excitedly. "Yep," Jackie smiled, "and from what I've seen, he's _really _worried about you! Come on, Georgette." Georgette scuttled into Jackie's arms and whispered, "This place really scares me!" "Is that why you were running?" Jackie asked. Georgette nodded shyly. "Pfft! Girl, you have nothing to worry about! There are puppies scarier than those monsters!" Georgette giggled, and Jackie's Skwak Pad beeped.

Her friends, Buzz, and Delete had gathered back at the Midway, and Delete was using Inez's Skwak Pad to call her. "Jackie, have you found Georgette?" he asked worriedly. Jackie handed the Skwak to Georgette so Delete could see his beloved daughter. "Hi daddy!" Delete gasped happily, "Sweetheart! You're okay!" "Don't worry," Jackie told him. "We'll be at the Midway in just a minute!"

Jackie carried Georgette out of the haunted house to the Midway, where she handed her over to Delete. "She's all yours, Delete!" "Oh thank you, kids, so much! Georgette, you scared Daddy to death! Don't ever do that again." "I'm sorry, Daddy," said Georgette. "I saw someone carryin' a stuffed bunny when were goin' to meet up with Uncle Buzzy, and when I followed 'em into the haunted house, I got scared and couldn't find my way out!" (Even Matt thought Georgette was so adorable with her little Northern accent like her father's.)

"Don't worry, angel. I'll win ya a bunny," Delete promised. His love of bunnies was one of the things Georgette had inherited from her father. Delete smiled at the kids. "Thank you all, again. I never would've found her if you hadn't been here." "Jackie's the one who found her," Inez said. "Just doing my job!" Jackie answered modestly. So the Cybersquad bid farewell to the three bots as they went to agree on a game to play. "You think Buzz and Delete meant it about Hacker giving up evil?" asked Inez. "I don't know, but I do know one thing," answered Matt. "What's that?" asked Jackie. "Before we leave, we're going on the Tremendous Tumbler again!" cried Matt. "Oh no…my aching stomach," Digit groaned, falling backwards. The kids laughed. Poor Digit had had enough excitement for one day.

The end.


End file.
